A leadframe is a thin layer of metal to which semiconductor chips are attached during assembly of a package module. To address the problem of cold soldering of package pins to an external component such as a printed circuit board (PCB), conventional semiconductor package assemblies can have leadframes that include pins. Such pins can be used to interface with an external component such as a PCB.